Una frase estúpida, una pesadilla y un abrazo
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Sam y freddie están en continua guerra, pero que pasara cuando la rubia le diga ' ojala no te hubiera conocido nunca' ONESHOT LEEAN:D


Era un día soleado,los chicos de icarly se encontraban en la tercera planta del 8D grabando en el Bushwell plaza el show de internet más conocido de todos los tiempos , Ok no tanto, pero si muy popular.

Sam para variar, molestaba a Freddie, y freddie como tonto, le seguía el juego, ese chico parecia masoquista, pareciera que le gustase que sam lo maltratara, en fin, era su forma de ser amigos.

-Sam ya para!-decia el tecnico mientras la camara resvalaba al suelo

-Retira que soy agresiva!-dijo la chica enojada- y di que soy tierna, dulce , linda y todas esas bobadas

-Ay , ironia...-decia la castaña harta de las tipicas peleas de todos los días.

-Sam, antes me arranco la cabeza del cuerpo , de decir una mentira delante de todos los internautavidentes!-dijo el chico molestado

-Oh no te preocupes, ya te ahorro yo el trabajo!-dijo la chica intentando jalar de su cabeza

-PARAD YA!-dijo la morena- bien chicos que estais ahora mismo en icarly que nos ven de todas partes-dijo pausandose- tenemos problemas tecnicos, NUNCA MEJOR DICHO! , así que el show termina aqui, lo siento

-Si , yo siento haberle conocido!-grito la rubia enojada

-Ah si? MAS LO SIENTO YO!, SOLO VIVES PARA MALTRATARME !-dijo el chico enojado.  
>La chica, bajo la mirada, eso le había dolido, realmente ella no quiso decir eso en ese tono, solo quiso decirlo en burla, pero se le fue el tono, y por el del tecnico , parecia que el si lo decia en serio.<p>

Con la cabeza gacha , se dispuso a irse, el chico la intento agarrar del brazo, pero no dio resultado, se quito del agarre

-Sam , no quise decir eso!, solo lo dije por el enojo, pero no lo siento de verdad-dijo el chico arrepentido

-Dejame nub-dijo la chica con pequeñas lagrimas, intentando disimularlas con su flequillo rubio- no intentes arreglarlo-dijo la chica comenzando a levantar la cara, la morena y el castaño , miraron perplejos la escena, Freddie sintio una punzada, la habia cagado, nunca imagino que le pudiese doler tanto aquellas palabras que dijo sin pensar- Y ADEMÁS NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE SIENTAS!-dicho esto , la chica salio corriendo

-Carly yo...-dijo el chico bajando la mirada, pero la morena se veia realmente molesta

-NUNCA PENSE QUE LLEGARIAIS A ESTE PUNTO-dijo la chica con tono severo- ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA FREDDIE- el chico se sintio culpable, pero no toda era su culpa, ella le dijo eso , y se le escapo eso por enojo, realmente no sentia nada de lo que dijo.

Pasaron semanas, y la rubia se encontraba sola y vacia sin freddie, sentia que le faltaba algo, no tenia a quien insultar, pegar y lo más importante, no queria seguir amandole en silencio, creia que eso nunca funcionaria.

A partir de ahi todo se volvio blanco, como si fuera niebla.

Al despertar, Sam se dio cuenta que todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla, nunca se habia vuelto fragil antre freddie, el no le habia dicho tal cosa, y ella no habia arruinado nada.

Se levanto '' Feliz '' de que todo fuera un idiota sueño, se ducho, cojió sus cosas y se fue.

Al llegar al ridgeaway, Carly y Freddie la esperaban hablando de no se que cosa de iCarly, al ver al castaño, salio corriendo y lo abrazo por detras, todos miraron muy confuso la escena, menos freddie, parecia feliz de que su rubia glotona amiga le diera al menos una muestra de cariño al año

-Y eso que fue Puckett?-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Te extrañe solo eso-dijo la rubia

-Que que?-dijo el chico divertido- me viste ayer!

-Ya calla y no preguntes mas si no quieres estar en el hospital-dijo la chica sin terminar de abrazar a freddie

-Mira que eres rara eh sam...-murmuró el chico

-Te he oido!-dijo dandole un zope en el cuello.

-Au!-dijo molesto el tecnico de icarly

Carly que se había ido hace rato miraba feliz la escena, ya que ella sospechaba de que los dos se querian desde hace tiempo, miro su reloj y murmuró un apenas inaudible '' Mierda que no llego a geometria ! '' y salio corriendo

Sam al igual que carly, miro el reloj de freddie, al ver la hora se sorprendio

-FREDWARD CORRE O NO LLEGAREMOS A CLASES DE ARTES!-dicho esto agarro la mano de freddie y empezo a correr

En definitiva, esa mañana fue la mejor de freddie benson, habia conseguido un abrazo y que le cojiera la mano sin haber echo nada, '' Creo que me tendra que extrañar mas a menudo!'' pensaba freddie .

Al contrario , Sam aprendio algo'' nunca le diré, ojala no te hubiera conocido, por mas molesta que este con el, por que eso NUNCA sera verdad ''.


End file.
